Dicots
Dicots are plants with two cotyledons, or seed leaves, like beans. They are the largest group of flowering plants. Dicots in Herkimer County family Salicaceae. Willow family : Populus sp. Aspen : Populus sp. Poplar family Juglandaceae : Juglans cinerea. ''Butternut : ''Juglans nigra. ''Black walnut : ''Carya sp. Hickory. : Carya glabra. ''Pignut hickory. family Corylaceae : ''Betula sp. Birch : Ostrya virginiana. ''Hop hornbeam, ironwood family Fagaceae : ''Fagus grandifolia. ''American beech : ''Quercus sp. Oak : Quercus rubra. ''Northern red oak. family Moraceae : ''Morus rubra. ''Mulberry family Urticaceae : ''Urtica ''sp. Stinging nettle family Polygonaceae : ''Rumex acetosella. ''Sheep sorrel. from Europe. : ''Polygonum cuspidatum. ''Japanese knotweed. from Japan. : ''Polygonum sp. Smartweed family Caryophyllaceae. Pink family : Stellaria media. ''common chickweed. From Europe : ''Silene cucubalus. ''Bladder campion. From Eurasia. : ''Silene ''sp. family Ranunculaceae : ''Ranunculus sp. Buttercup : Clematis virginiana. ''Virgin's bower. family Magnoliaceae : ''Liriodendron tulipifera. ''Tuliptree. Sometimes planted. family Cruciferae. Mustard family : ''Alliaria officinalis. ''Garlic mustard. From Europe. : ''Hesperis matronalis. ''Dame's rocket. From Europe. family Saxifragaceae. : [[Hydrangea|''Hydrangea sp]]. : Ribes sativum. ''Red currant. Cultivated. : ''Ribes nigrum. ''Black currant. Cultivated. : ''Ribes grossularia. ''Gooseberry. Cultivated. (There are other species of wild gooseberries in herkimer county.) : ''Mitella ''sp. family Rosaceae. : ''Pyrus malus. ''Apple. From Eurasia. Cultivated, frequently escapes. : ''Pyrus sp. Crabapple. : Aronia melanocarpa. ''Grows wild here, also cultivated. : ''Cotoneaster ''sp. Planted as an ornamental. : ''Fragaria sp. Strawberry : Rubus odoratus. ''Flowering raspberry. : ''Agrimonia ''sp. Agrimony, beggar's ticks. : ''Rosa ''sp. Rose. Fruit are called hips. : ''Prunus avium. ''Cherry. From Europe, cultivated. family Leguminosae : ''Trifolium pratense. ''Red clover. From Europe. : ''Trifolium repens. ''White clover. : ''Lotus corniculatus. ''Birdsfoot trefoil. From Europe. : ''Robinia pseudo-acacia. ''Black locust. family Geraniaceae. : ''Geranium sp. family Anacardiaceae : Rhus typhina. ''Staghorn sumac. : '' Toxicodendron radicans. ''Poison ivy. See http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toxicodendron_radicans family Celastraceae. : ''Celastrus scandens. ''Climbing bittersweet. family Aceraceae. Maple family : ''Acer spicatum. ''Mountain maple. : ''Acer platanoides. ''Norway maple. From Europe, commonly planted. Petioles of leaves have a milky juice. : ''Acer nigrum. ''Black maple. : ''Acer negundo. ''Box elder. This maple has compound leaves. family Balsaminaceae. : ''Impatiens pallida. ''Yellow jewelweed. : Orange jewelweed. family Vitaceae. : ''Parthenocissus quinquefolia. ''Virginia creeper. : ''Vitis sp. Grapes. family Tiliaceae. : Tilia americana. ''American basswood. family Malvaceae : ''Malva neglecta. ''Cheeses, common mallow. : ''Hibiscus sp. Planted as an ornamental : Hibiscus syriacus. ''Rose of Sharon. From Asia, planted as an ornamental. family Gutiferae (Hypericaceae) : ''Hypericum perforatum. ''Saint Johnswort. family Violaceae. : ''Viola sp. : Viola tricolor. ''Johnny jump-ups. family Eleagnaceae : ''Eleagnus umbellata. ''Autumn olive. From eastern Asia. Sometimes planted as wildlife food, or for human consumption. Escapes from cultivation. family Onagraceae : ''Oenothera sp. Evening primrose family Umbelliferae : Pastinaca sativa. ''Parsnip. From Europe. Sometimes cultivated, also widely escaped and growing as a weed. : ''Daucus carota. ''Queen Anne's lace, wild carrot. From Europe. Same species as the cultivated carrot. family Cornaceae. Dogwood family. : ''Cornus mas. ''Cornelian cherry. Planted as an ornamental and for fruit. Established near the old trolley line on Small's Bush Rd. in Herkimer. family Primulaceae. : ''Lysimachia nummularia. ''Moneywort. family Apocynaceae. : ''Apocynum ''sp. Dogbane. family Asclepiadaceae : ''Asclepias syriaca. ''Common milkweed family Verbenaceae : ''Verbena hastata. ''Blue vervain. family Labiatae. Mint family : ''Leonurus cardiaca. ''Motherwort. From Europe. : ''Melissa officinalis. ''Lemon balm. From Europe. Cultivated, but also escapes. : ''Mentha ''sp. Mint family Scrophulariaceae : ''Verbascum thapsus. ''Great mullein. From Europe. family Bignoniaceae : ''Catalpa speciosa. ''Northern catalpa. From Mississippi valley. Planted and naturalized. family Orobanchaceae. (Broomrape family) : ''Conopholis americana. ''Cancerroot. Parasitic on the roots of trees. Family Plantaginaceae : ''Plantago major. ''Plantain. Family Rubiaceae : ''Galium ''sp. Bedstraw. Family Caprifoliaceae : ''Lonicera ''sp. Honeysuckle : ''Viburnum trilobum. ''Highbush cranberry. : ''Sambucus canadensis. ''Elderberry Family Campanulaceae : ''Campanula rapunculoides. ''Creeping bellflower. From Europe. Family Actinidiaceae. : ''Actinidia arguta. ''Hardy kiwifruit. Cultivated for fruit. : ''Actinidia kolomikta. ''Arctic kiwifruit. Cultivated for fruit. Family Oleaceae. (Olive family) : ''Forsythia sp. Forsythia. Cultivated as an ornamental. Family Compositae (or Asteraceae). The largest family of flowering plants. : Eupatorium fistulosum. ''Hollow Joe-pye weed. : ''Eupatorium perfoliatum. ''Boneset. : ''Solidago sp. Goldenrod. : ''Aster ''sp. Aster : ''Aster ''sp. Wood aster : ''Aster acuminatus. ''Whorled wood aster, mountain aster. : ''Erigeron ''sp. Daisy fleabane : ''Erigeron canadensis. ''Horseweed. : ''Artemisia ''sp. Ragweed : ''Rudbeckia triloba. ''Three-leaved coneflower. : ''Helianthus ''sp. Sunflower. Planted. : ''Helianthus tuberosus. ''Jerusalem artichoke. Planted, escaped. : ''Arctium ''sp. Burdock : ''Centaurea maculosa. ''Spotted knapweed : ''Cichorium intybus. ''Chicory. : ''Prenanthes ''sp. External links http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dicotyledon